


For a thousand more

by mysleepyhead



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Confession, Emotional, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Happy Ending, M/M, Near Future, So i am giving them a happy ending, Song - Freeform, Vows, Wedding, Wedding Rings, for a thousand years, kiss, love love and more love, my headcanon, proposal, they waited too long for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysleepyhead/pseuds/mysleepyhead
Summary: This is the ending they deserve. The life they should have. The life we want for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angstlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlover/gifts).



> My second fic. Tadaaa..This fic is dedicated to my dear friend Addi to go with her amazing [artwork](http://addigni-art.tumblr.com/post/150123072061/johns-next-wedding-as-seen-in-s4) . Also dedicated to my lovely bees of [@addisbeesquad](http://addisbeesquad.tumblr.com)  
> A big thanks to my beta Louise, for editing the fic and correcting my terrible grammar. This fic is my headcanon and ids basically a big ball of fluff. Hope you enjoy.

“There are only two ways to live your life. One is as though nothing is a miracle. The other is as though everything is a miracle.”   
― [ **Albert Einstein**](http://www.goodreads.com/author/show/9810.Albert_Einstein)

 

“I don’t like this.” Sherlock huffed as he stared up at the ceiling. It was starting to get light outside. He looked at the table clock: 6.00 am.

“Don’t like what?” John murmured in his half asleep state.

There was a rustle of bed sheets, and then Sherlock’s hot breath over John’s ear, “What’s the problem with us dressing up here and going together?” stubbornness vibrating through his every word. Then John felt Sherlock’s lips, raining tiny kisses on his neck, talking in between, “It’s a long journey from here, how am I going to survive with Mycroft in the same car? Ughh.”

John sighed and turned to face Sherlock, raising his hand to stroke his cheekbone “I told you already Sherlock. I want this time to be perfect. And I don’t know why I feel this to be necessary. But I need to us to do this. Just the traditional way, that will make me happy. Please, do this for me, Sherlock? Just this once… and about the ride, it’s only one and a half hours.”

“You are making that face again John,” Sherlock narrowed his eyes.

“What face?” John said mock innocently.

“The _making me unable to refuse anything_ face.” Sherlock said; eyes still narrowed.

“I don’t have any idea what are you talking about.” John smiled and placed a kiss on Sherlock’s cupid bow lips, Sherlock sighed and opened his mouth, kissing back enthusiastically. The kiss deepened with each passing second and eventually Sherlock broke the kiss and looked at John.

_I am marrying this man today. How on earth did that happen?_

 

“You okay?” John eyebrows were furrowed, his expression worried.

“Yes I am perfectly okay.” Sherlock dismissed.

“Having second thoughts are we? You can still say no though.” John grinned slyly, sweeping his tongue across his own lower lip.

Sherlock lost himself at the sight for a moment and then focussed again.

“No I am not! And fuck you!”

“You actually did that last night.” John said, sliding down the bed.

“Did what?” Sherlock didn’t understand the context.

“Fucked me!” John replied as he walked out of the door giggling, giving Sherlock an eyeful of his bare behind.

Sherlock sat down on the bed and heard the water running in the bathroom. They had an early ceremony and he needed to get dressed very soon.

They had been discussing the details for months, mostly agreeing on everything. But John insisted that they go to the venue separately and didn’t see each other for a few hours before the wedding. Sherlock opposed at first, but actually understood after realising John wanted this to be different from his first wedding in every aspect. The spouse is different. That’s obvious. But he wants the little details to be different too. Like if there were to be any similarities, this marriage will result as devastatingly as the previous one. Which would not be the case, nor has it any chance of becoming. This reality is to stay forever. Sherlock will ensure that at any cost.

Sherlock knew better than to argue, he respected John’s decision. Occasionally whining about it, but agreeing nonetheless.

He heard John near the bed, opening a bag. Sherlock was so deeply embedded in his thoughts, that he didn’t even hear John coming back to their bedroom. Is this some sort of nervousness making him lose his usual observational nature? _Is he afraid or nervous to get married?_

“Stupid thoughts” Sherlock muttered under his breath.

“What is it?” John asked from across the room.

“Nothing…” Sherlock glanced at John with a smile and received a warmer smile in return.

“Come here.” Sherlock demanded as he held out his hand. John obeyed and sat, almost in Sherlock’s lap. Sherlock put his hand on John’s neck and scooted him closer. Touching their foreheads together, John ran his hand along Sherlock’s bare back.

Both of them remained silent. Not one of them moving. Just listening to each other’s breathing. Sherlock could hear his own blood rushing. Their minds were fiddling with words, but none of them were making its way to the surface.

This is the day. After everything. After all the pain, all the losses, all the happiness, every perfect and imperfect moment, after all these years. There is going to be closure. They are going to be married and pledged to each other. There is nothing left to say.

Sherlock heard a car stopping.

“Lestrade’s here,” Sherlock said, breaking the silence. “Go.”

John looked at Sherlock’s face for a few seconds, searching for any sign of regret, or fear, or anything off-putting. He found none. He only found the face of a man who sure knows what he is doing and never had been surer of anything.

John leaned and gave Sherlock’s open, pliant mouth a kiss. Sherlock hummed in his throat.

“Okay, lovebirds, hurry up! We are on a schedule here!” Greg remarked as he was in the living room, looking like a teddy bear in a soft grey suit, bursting with excitement.

“I know we agreed on this, but I am regretting our decision to choose Gavin as our best man.” Sherlock commented as he made a face.

“That would leave us to choose Mycroft as best man.” John said mischievously.

“Over my dead body.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Be there on time.” John said, standing up.

“Wouldn’t be late for the world.” Sherlock said with a shy smile.

“Meet me in the aisle then. I will be the one in the most expensive suit similar to yours.” John said, chuckling as he bent down to kiss Sherlock’s forehead. Straightening up, he threw a warm gaze towards Sherlock and was out of the room, carrying his dress bag behind.

Sherlock was still sitting on the bed. Eyes closed, savouring the sensation of John’s soft kiss on his forehead. He waited for a few more moments in the bed, listening to them drive away. Then he got up, took a shower and came out of the bathroom in his dressing gown, completely ignoring a pin stripped suit clad Mycroft in the living room, while he stood in front of the dresser.

His wedding outfit hung there. The white rose boutonnière in a box on one of the racks.

“Once more unto the breach.” Sherlock muttered, smiling.

Mycroft was still sitting in the same position when Sherlock got dressed and came out of the room. He looked at Sherlock, and Sherlock noticed a faint ghost of a smile in his older sibling’s face.

“You look quite dashing, brother dear.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
  
“Mummy is going to be all teary eyed and speechless when she sees you. Mark my words.” Mycroft stood up, “Come on. Everyone is waiting at the venue. Let’s get this over with.” and walked towards the stairs, umbrella in tow.

 

Sherlock took a big breath and followed his brother.

Mrs. Hudson was waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes lit up when she noticed Sherlock in his wedding attire. Mycroft had not lied when he said Sherlock looked dashing. The well fitted suit did nothing but emphasize Sherlock’s features, softening everything. The angular shape of his face, his sharp cheekbones. The dark morning coat contrasting against his pale skin. The pearly waist coat and tie making him glow.

“Oh, Sherlock, you look gorgeous.” Mrs. Hudson said, pressing her hand over her chest. She was on the verge of crying. Happy tears.

Sherlock put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a little shake.

“Don’t cry just now, Mrs. Hudson. There is plenty of time to cry. The day is just starting.” Sherlock grinned wide and gave her a kiss on cheek.

Mycroft’s black car was waiting outside. Sherlock stopped for a minute on the steps, the autumn sky looked marvellous. Sherlock breathed in and out again, keeping his face angled towards the sky.

“What is it Sherlock?” Mycroft was beside him. Mrs. Hudson was already in the car.

Sherlock didn’t answer.

“I will request you to enjoy the sky some other time, brother mine. Your groom is waiting for you.”

Sherlock didn’t reply with a snarky comment as usual. _Not today_.

He moved his head to look at his brother, who had an amused expression on his face.

“The sky looks happy Mycroft!”  Sherlock said with a wide grin and bounced towards the open car door, leaving a puzzled Mycroft behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were hiding. There was a serial killer at loose and the situation brought them into this, both of them huddled together. The broom closet was not a place to fit two grown ass men together. John was feeling Sherlock’s damp breathing on his neck, which was giving him all kinds of carnal thoughts, which in turn, was totally inappropriate in this situation. But John couldn’t help it.

Sherlock muttered something.

“What?” John whispered.

“I said, let’s get married John.”

“Are you proposing to me? Sherlock?” John’s eyes went wide.

“Um. Yes.”

“While hiding in a broom closet when we’re trying to catch a serial killer?” John was beyond the level over being surprised.

“Beautiful sense of timing!”

“Don’t get all fussy John… He’s not coming.”Sherlock sounded frustrated.

“Who?”

“The killer of course! Let’s get out.”

Sherlock opened the closet and was out, John followed silently. His head was pretty much numb.

“Okay,” Sherlock let out a breath and looked around him. “Isn’t there a decent place to kneel? This bloody place is all covered in...”

John knew what was gonna happen. And he stopped breathing.

And in the next moment, Sherlock was down on his knee.

_Bloody drama queen._

“Sorry I don’t have a ring, I didn’t plan this to happen. So here I go,” Sherlock paused for a moment. “But I think I have something else.” He smiled mischievously.

_Fuck the ring_. John had thought to himself.

And then John couldn’t believe his own eyes.

Sherlock took John’s palm on his own. Then placed his copy of the key to 221b on John’s palm, covered it with his own hand, looked at John with his liquid eyes and asked “John Hamish Watson, will you marry this impossible wreck of a man?”

“Fuck yes!” John yelled.

“Come here!” John tugged at Sherlock’s coat while Sherlock struggled to stand up.

And then John had claimed Sherlock’s mouth with a heated, urgent kiss.

 “I love you.” Sherlock had said when they parted, panting.

“But I love you more.” John beamed.

“Let’s get out of here. I will send Lestrade to do a thorough search. But we are done for now.”

“Mm yes.” John winked. “I plan to make passionate love to you in front of the fireplace to celebrate this auspicious event of us getting engaged.”

“That sounds tempting.” Sherlock had said calmly.

And then they walked out of there, holding hands. The key to 221B entwined in their fingers. The key to their happiness together.

Miracles still happen.

 

 

 

 

It was a long drive. They didn’t choose a church for the ceremony; instead they opted for the beautiful garden in the Holmes’ estate as the venue. The garden was a thing of beauty, utterly surreal with a vast range of flowers and scattered statues.

“Looks like something out of a fairy tale.” John commented when he first saw the garden last Christmas when they had visited Sherlock’s parents together.

“What are your thoughts about getting married here?”Sherlock blurted out deliberately, hoping John would agree.

“That would be more than perfect Sherlock! A spring wedding.” _No. Not a spring wedding_ John corrected himself, “An autumn wedding, in the garden, sounds about right.” John had said, nodding his head.

“Well, it’s settled then.” Sherlock had tugged John closer and placed a kiss on top of his head. John was smiling.

Moonlight washed over them. Maybe the moon approved.

 

_‘And like the nights passed,_

_The gleaming moon over our heads_

_You, my beloved, beside me still_

_Tangled in amorous threads...’_

 

They had made quite prurient love that night.

 

John was pacing restlessly on the sidewalks. Sherlock hadn’t arrived yet. Actually not late. But still John was anxious.

Greg was sitting in a chair beside him, “Stop marching around Captain. Your groom is gonna be delivered fine, don’t you worry. His British government brother is on it.” Greg was grinning like he was witnessing something impossible in front of him.

John gave him a tight lipped smile in reply.

He was thinking about Sherlock. He couldn’t help but think about their life in all these years- their shared life, the losses they experienced, their heartbreak, Mary, the dark chapter, their rekindled relationship, their confessions, their engagement. Sherlock, Sherlock and Sherlock. All he could think about was how they are going to see each other in a moment. And how different, but the same, their life is going to be after this.

“They are here!”  A cheerful voice announced. Molly, looking radiant in her powder blue dress. “John, Sherlock is here!”

John lost himself for a moment.

_This is happening. This is going to happen in a moment. Sherlock. He is going to see Sherlock, they are going to take vows, they are going to be married and they are going to be bound to each other for the rest of their lives._

“Greg? The rings?” He asked.

“With me, no worries.”

John nodded his head, straightened his shoulder and walked towards the aisle with a confident step.

_Heart beats fast_

_Colours and promises_

 

Sherlock’s heart was beating like it would come out of his chest. He barely acknowledged the comments of everyone around him. When mummy kissed him, crying and sniffing simultaneously, saying how handsome he looked, he didn’t pay much attention. When father told him how proud they were of him, he just nodded absentmindedly. He only wanted to focus on one thing, John. He needs to see him, as soon as possible.

 

_How to be brave?_

_How can I love when I am afraid to fall?_

 

The piano music started. Sherlock took his first step. Mummy’s arm around his own. John is waiting at the aisle. His John. Waiting for him. Sherlock had a sudden moment of panic walking down the aisle. He stopped for a moment. Mummy’s hand around him gave a soft squeeze. Sherlock’s mind went numb for a moment. _What if this was all wrong? What if John is not willing but said yes anyway. What if it is a dream? And when it breaks he wakes up in Serbia. All alone, beaten to pulp. What if this is some imagination of his delusional brain. What if...._

Sherlock’s eyes went blurry for a moment. The soft murmurs of spectators around him did not reach him. Lasting for mere seconds, Sherlock regained his vision and looked in front of him.

 

_But watching you stand alone,_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

John was standing at the end of the aisle with a worried but smiling face.

That was all he needed to start walking again.

 

 

 

John watched as Sherlock stopped in his tracks for a moment. Looking all confused. He had a sudden urge to go to Sherlock and comfort him. Kiss him and make whatever was worrying him go away. But Sherlock regained his focus, looked at John and started walking as nothing had happened. John breathed a sigh of relief.

Sherlock was walking with his mother by him. As he came near, John couldn’t take his eyes off him. Sherlock looked like something made of stardust; something ethereal, out of this world, something hard as well as soft. John was lost in his eyes for a moment.

He regained his consciousness as Sherlock stopped in front of him and gave a crooked smile, turned around to give his mother a hug and then looked at John.

 

_One step closer_

John held out his hand and Sherlock took it. Not breaking their eye contact for a moment.

 

“You okay?” John whispered.

“Never been better.” Sherlock winked. There was a roll of laughter from the spectators.

_Always the flirt_ , John thought to himself, smiling.

 

The minister cleared her throat and started in a cheerful voice.

“Ladies and gentleman, friends and family, today, there will be no dearly beloved, no betrothed, and no ancient rhyme of the married.

Today, there are no dead languages to solemnize vows that are very much alive and will remain so for a lifetime.

Today, promises become permanent and friends become family.

However, this day is not about the words spoken or the rings exchanged, nor is it about grand pronouncements and recessional marches.Today we are gathered here to witness the joining of two souls who were very much meant for each other: Mr. William Sherlock Scott Holmes and Dr. John Hamish Watson.”

That was the cue for their vows.

John was going to go first.

“Sherlock,”

A single pause, “Sherlock bloody Holmes.” the audience burst out laughing, while John was shaking his head.

“You are the most difficult man I have met in my entire life. _An obnoxious arsehole_ , in your own words. I have experienced some of my worst moments because of you. But god knows how much you have given me Sherlock!” John’s voice was shaking a little.

“You have given me purpose in my life from the moment we met and never stopped after that. You made me whole, and then you broke me into pieces, only to make me whole again. And I cannot and will not complain. “

“You are everything around me. I never thought that I could be happy again but here I am today. Happy like never before. I love you, Sherlock Holmes. You are an unhealthy sample of a man, but you are mine. And I plan to keep you mine forever.”

The audience started applauding. People were sniffling around them.

And the whole time, the men never broke their eye contact.

Now it was Sherlock’s turn.

Sherlock took a big gulp while John continued looking with an expression of pure adoration at his man.

Sherlock cleared his throat.

 

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

 

“John Watson.... My best friend, John Watson... The love of my life… John Watson… The best thing that could ever happen to me...John Hamish Watson.” Sherlock was glowing with joy.

“John, I actually prepared a whole speech praising your cardigans and your sleeping habits...” There was a roll of laughter again.

“But I changed my mind and I am going to share something different and way more personal.” The audience went silent.

“Many years ago, before I met you John, I witnessed a rather spectacular sunset from the rooftop of Bart’s. A cloudy day it was, the sky was grey and dark and at the brink of raining. But something happened. There was a tiny slit in the cloud, near the horizon. And the sun peeked from that slit. So golden and blinding. So warm. Owning the whole sky but not claiming anything from the cloud. The sun and cloud were at their own place, but together.”

“You remind me of the sun, John, the ever warm presence in my life; never crowding me, but constantly there. I love this life John and I know that you love this too. And marriage was never my thing. I never thought I’d love someone and be loved in return. But turns out I was wrong in that deduction...So marriage it is.I want to make our relationship known to this world, in as many ways as possible. I love you John and although I am a ridiculous man, I know for a fact that you love me too. And I can hardly wait to spend my rest of the life with you.”

There were rows of teary eyes and sniffling in the crowd. Everyone was frantically wiping their noses and eyes.

John’s eyes were teary. He stopped breathing and was looking at the impossible man in front of him. Sherlock’s dark curls were glistening in the sun, face blushing a little while grinning. The smile made him look way younger.

 

There was another round of cheery applause from the guests…

 

_Darling don’t be afraid, I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

“I love you.” John mouthed.

 

Sherlock blinked his eyes in approval.

 

“The rings?” the minister whispered.

 

“Here.” Greg fumbled in his pocket and got out a little white box. Opening it to reveal the black interior. Two tungsten carbide rings besides each other. Sherlock’s choice; something unique for their unique relationship. The rings were shining in sunlight, looking perfect together.

John took out one ring, and looked at Sherlock with one eyebrow raised. Sherlock raised his hand to put it on John’s.

Sherlock’s hand was shaking. John put the ring in his finger and stroked his palm lightly with his thumb. _Mr. Know-it-all is nervous to get married._

Sherlock took out the other ring and put that on John’s finger. This time, his hand was not shaking at all.

 

Every eye was fixated on them.

 

“Do you John Hamish Watson; take William Scott Sherlock Holmes as your lawfully wedded husband? Promising to cherish him for the rest of his life, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

 

“I do.” John’s heart was beating more and more fast.

 

“Do you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes; take John Hamish Watson as your lawfully wedded husband?Promising to cherish him for the rest of his life to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part?”

 

_Even death can’t part us. I literally came back from death for him._

Sherlock was smiling. “I do.”

 

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two husband and husband. You may kiss now.”

 

The audience roared. Greg was laughing loudly and babbling.

 

They were kissing. John’s left hand was cupping Sherlock’s face, the other hand on Sherlock’s shoulder feeling his warm skin, smelling the cologne from Sherlock’s body. Sherlock smelled like lavender and musk. Sherlock had one hand on John’s waist, another hand holding John’s neck. John smelt like the sun. His sun.

 

They wanted the kiss to never end. Everything seemed inplace. The way it always should be. Two puzzle pieces sitting perfectly together.

 

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

 

 

They came to their senses to the sound of Greg clearing his throat. Sherlock broke the kiss to find Greg standing beside them with the goofiest smile imaginable. He threw a murderous glance at Greg’s direction but got no result. His grin got only wider.

 

“Give your best man a hug.” Greg scooted closer and got both of them in a wide hug.

“You two fuckers are married! I still cannot believe it! And I am the best man and I have to give a speech now! How on earth did these things happen? I still cannot believe it.”

“Yeah. Us neither.” Sherlock growled, struggling for breath.

“Thank you Greg.” John shook Lestrade’s hand.

“No thank you,” Lestrade was smiling. “For making this all happen. Now you two are married, I may start believing in alien invasion.”

“The chances of an alien invasion are highly unlikely Gavin. Considering the fact....”

“Shut it Sherlock! It’s Greg, not Gavin and stop correcting me. For the sake of today.”

Sherlock stopped without a protest.

“Let’s go.” John looked up to Sherlock. “Everybody is waiting.” And held out his hand.

Sherlock took it, looking at the blue eyed man he just married.

 

After that there was a lot of hugging and kissing and congratulations. There was Lestrade’s best man speech which practically just contained the words ‘I told you so.’

Then there was food, wine and a hilarious photographing session where Sherlock refused to stop kissing John’s hair.

“Look straight Sherlock!” John growled.

“I cannot look straight John. I am a man who just married a man.” Even the photographer was laughing.

“You are in such a good mood love” John said, chuckling.

“Marriage is known to put people in a good mood. I have discovered that I am no exception.” Sherlock replied, grinning.

 

And then it was the time for the dance.

 

Sherlock’s own violin composition burst through the air.

 

And then they were dancing; for the first time, out in the public, in front of everyone. Sherlock swayed around with his usual grace, John following with his calculated steps, giggling nervously. Sherlock was grinning like he had won the lottery. They danced around, enjoying the closeness, sharing each other’s warmth.

Nobody was moving. As if everyone was spellbound and witnessing a miracle happening in front of them. Two men, getting their closure, at last.

The music ended. John tugged at Sherlock’s shirt to bend him down and sealed his mouth with a kiss.

Everybody was applauding again. But that seemed like white noise.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And they kissed again.

 

 

 

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I will love you for a thousand more._

Because everyone deserves a fairytale ending.

 

 

 

 

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tumblr](http://love-in-mind-palace.tumblr.com)  
> The crappy poem in the fic is mine. And the song, which I know you recognize, is "A thousand years" by Christina Perri.  
> Leave comments if you like. I appreciate your feedback.


End file.
